


Clone Wars Divergence

by yellowstar128



Series: Jedi Rebellion [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Mentions of Darth Maul, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowstar128/pseuds/yellowstar128
Summary: What if Anakin went with Obi-Wan to rescue Satine? What if Ahsoka walked away from the Jedi but not Anakin?





	1. Lawless 1

Anakin is not particularly happy with this plan, but he puts on the Rako Hardeen disguise anyway and makes his way down the boarding ramp of the Twilight. He makes a mental note to patch the hole in the hydraulic system and top up the reservoir when they get back to Coruscant before a Deathwatch guard intercepts him.

Anakin lures him back into the ship without much thought or effort. Obi-Wan easily knocks the Deathwatch member out and steals his red armor. 

“I still don’t like leaving you without backup.” Anakin says to his former master.

“I’ll be fine.” Obi-Wan replies with a shrug. 

“Great. Now you’ve jinxed it.” Anakin whines. 

“We don’t have time for this.” Obi-Wan sighs, " We need to get off this planet as fast as possible and to do that, you need to stay here and fix the ship while I rescue the Duchess.”

“Fine.” Anakin nods reluctantly. 


	2. Lawless 2

Obi-Wan pushes the Duchess into the lift with what he hopes is the disregard a Deathwatch member would show for the “weak-willed woman.” 

The tension in the lift rises as the lift descends. “There’s no record of a prisoner transfer here.” The Deathwatch member says. 

“The orders came from upstairs.” Obi-Wan tries to deflect, his coruscant accent painfully noticeable.

The Deathwatch soldier isn’t buying it. “What’s the authorization code?”

Blast. Obi-Wan thinks.

The Jedi Master takes him by surprise and knocks this Deathwatch member unconscious too. 

Obi-Wan presses stop on the lift. “Quick, put on his armor.” He orders Satine. 

“What?” Satine hisses. 

"It won’t fool anyone up close, but it will offer you some protection.” Obi-Wan replies.

“Alright, fine.” The Duchess finally acquiesces. 


	3. Lawless 3

Anakin disposes of the Deathwatch soldier in his skivvies, and returns to the bridge.  

“Artoo, run diagnostics on the port engine, and see if you can find the leak in the hydraulic system.” Anakin tells the loyal droid. 

Anakin removesthe helmet of his disguise, and Artoo beeps back a string that does not sound happy. 

“What do you mean there’s an electrical fault?” Anakin asks. 

The power suddenly dims and a fault sparks into a small fire. Artoo rushes over and puts out the fire. 

“That’s not good.” Anakin groans. 


	4. Lawless 4

Satine and Obi-Wan rush from the speeder bike to the loading ramp of the Twilight. 

Satine stumbles, and a Moogan on the dock turns to stare at the “soldier” in ill fitting armor. 

Somewhere in the distance an alarm sounds, and speeders full of Deathwatch soldiers appear, rushing for the dock. 

“Anakin, get us out of here.” Obi-Wan yells as soon as he and Satine hit the ramp. 

Obi-Wan throws his helmet to the side and rushes to the cockpit with Satine at his heels. 


	5. Lawless 5

The bridge is filled with Artoo screeching in Binary and Anakin yelling in Basic and swearing in Huttese. 

“Problems?” Obi-Wan asks feigning his usual Jedi calm. 

“Not a word.” Anakin snaps at him. 

“Master Skywalker, always a pleasure.” Satine says, barely audible over the cacophony the two are making. 

Blaster fire sparks off the hull.

Artoo lets out a string of triumphant beeps and the electricity crackles to life. 

Obi-Wan rushes for the weapons system and begins returning fire. 

“We should contact my sister for help.” Satine says to Obi-Wan. “She’ll send reinforcements.” 

The engines sputter to life and Anakin crawls out from under the console beside them. 

“Who’s your sister?” Obi-Wan asks as Anakin takes off. 

Two missiles come flying at the Twilight. Anakin shakes off one, but the other impacts the wing near the main compartment of the spice freighter. 

“Artoo, get that fire out.” Anakin yells, and Artoo rushes out of the cockpit. 

The Twilight still rises under Anakin’s masterful piloting but it has a distinct tilt. 

Blue sparks shoot around the entire cockpit and Anakin jumps away from the controls with another Huttese swear. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Obi-Wan yells, pulling Satine after him. 

Anakin gives the cockpit one final sad look look and rushes after them. 


	6. Lawless 6

Obi-Wan swings Satine into his arms and jumps from the ramp for the dock, using the Force to cushion their fall. 

Anakin leaps after them landing on the dock in a crouch with his lightsaber in hand. 

Obi-Wan pushes the Duchess behind him and pulls his lightsaber out to begin deflecting laser bolts. 

Two familiar Zabraks make their way through the ranks of Deathwatch toward the two Jedi. 

“No, it can’t be.” Obi-Wan practically whispers.

Two Kom’rk-class ships come from the outskirts of the city boxing in the Duchess and the Jedi. 

Soldiers pour onto the dock from the heart of the city and the ships overhead. 


	7. Lawless 7

The blue clad Night Owls begin to return fire at the red clad members of Deathwatch still in league with Maul. 

“Maul must really want you dead.” The leader of the Night Owls says as she lands next to Obi-Wan. 

“You have no idea.” Obi-Wan replies.“Who are you?"

“Bo-Katan. I’m here to rescue you.”  

“Sounds good to me.” Obi-Wan relief is palpable.,

“Me too.” Anakin yell, still deflecting blaster bolts with his lightsaber. 


	8. Lawless 8

Bo-Katan deposits Satine on the ramp of a Gauntlet still hovering at the edge of the dock, and Obi-Wan and Anakin leap after her. 

“Tell the Republic what has happened here.” Bo tells Obi-Wan. 

“Bo, that would lead to a Republic invasion of Mandalore.” Satine protests. 

“Yes, but Maul will die, and Mandalore will survive.” Bo yells. 

"We always survive.” Satine whispers. 

Bo nods. “Now go!” 

“Bo!” Satine yells back, not wanting to leave her sister, but the Night Owl races back into the fight. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan lead Satine into the ship as they move away from the fight.

 

Maul screams with rage and the five Deathwatch members closest to him fall from the dark wave in the Force.  


	9. Lawless 9

Anxious to learn where they are headed, Satine leads the two weary Jedi to the cockpit, where four teens hardly old enough to be Death Watch, command the ship.

The co-pilot turns around to reveal a familiar face.

“Korkie!” Satine shouts in surprise and rushes for him. 

“Hello, Auntie.” Korkie replies wrapping her in a hug. 


	10. Lawless 10

Obi-Wan directs Anakin to land in the Senate District instead of at the Temple. 

Satine raises an eyebrow in question. 

“The Council will be no help to us.” Obi-Wan replies. “But I do have some friends, my dear.” 


	11. Lawless 11

Bail Organa meets them on the landing platform.

“My friend,” he says shaking Obi-Wan’s hand, “I’m relieved to see you alright.” 

“Thank you for your help, Bail.” Obi-Wan says quiet but sincere. 

"Of course.” Bail nods. 

 

“Perhaps we could take this meeting somewhere a little more discreet.” Satine suggests. 

“I have a speeder waiting.” Bail leads the group to the edge of the platform. 

 

“Padmé!” Anakin gasps in surprise upon laying eyes on the speeder pilot. 

“General Skywalker.” Padmé smiles. “General Kenobi, Duchess. Everybody in.” 

 

“I hope you don’t mind I tagged along, Obi-Wan.”Padmé says as she steers the speeder away from the Mandalorian ship. "I was with Bail when you commed andSatine is a good friend.” 

“Of course not, Senator,”Obi-Wan nods, "always a pleasure to see you.” 


	12. Lawless 12

Bail’s apartment is as finely appointed as one would expect for the Prince Consort and Senator of one of the jewels of the Republic, but the coffee table covered in datapads, flimsis, and abandoned cups of caff humanizes the space. 

“Sorry for the mess, the Senate doesn’t seem to sleep these days.” Bail smiles. 

“I appreciate you taking the time out to assist me.” Satine says.

“Of course, Duchess.” Bail gestures for the group to sit. 


	13. Lawless 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk, talk, talking. Basically a summary of Eminence and Shades of Reason to get all the characters (and readers) on the same page.

“…as the warriors we were always meant to be.” Almec says as the recording comes to an end. 

“That’s not true.” Satine says in dismay “I would never…”

“We know, Satine.” Padmé places a comforting hand on the former duchess’ shoulder. 

“What really happened?” Bail asks, turning off the holo-projector. 

“We drove Death Watch into exile and began rooting out the corruption, but things were still difficult because of the war.” Satine sighs. " According to my sister, Death Watch allied itself with pair of Zabrak brothers, Maul and Savage. Together they gained the support of the crime families and hatched a plot to drive Mandalore to the brink of ruin.”

“Why?” Anakin asks. 

“So Deathwatch could play savior to all of Mandalore. It worked. Deathwatch “captured” their criminal allies, and in the eyes of the people were heroes. Pre Vizsla unlawfully imprisoned me, executed my administration, and assumed the position of Prime Minister.” Satine continues.

“What about Maul?” Obi-Wan asks, taking her hand. 

“Deathwatch turned on him.” Satine shrugs. 

"Death Watch and Maul were looking pretty friendly when we were there.” Anakin interjects. 

“Maul defeated Vizsla in single combat and became the leader of Deathwatch by ancient Mandalore law. Some of Deathwatch rejected an outsider as leader of Mandalore, and the group split.” 

“I can’t believe the rest of Mandalore would accept it.” Padmé says. 

“Maul appointed Almec as a puppet Prime Minister. I would imagine the average Mandalorian knows no more than Almec’s broadcast.” Satine nods at the holo-projector. 

“But it was really Maul who killed Vizsla and appointed Almec. And Maul is the one with the real power.” Bail summarizes. 

“Yes.” Satine nods. 


	14. Lawless 14

“Unfortunately, as things stand, Republic leadership is obligated to extradite the Duchess for Vizsla’s death.” Bail says. 

The four young Mandalorians move to protect their Duchess from the Republic senators. 

"This is ridiculous." Satine hisses. "I didn’t kill anyone.”

“We know, Satine.” Padmé lays a comforting hand on her shoulder, and the youth relax a little. “What I don’t know is how it’s come to this?” 

“Padmé?” Bails asks. 

“How did the Jedi not know that Sith monster is back?” Padmé demands of Obi-Wan and Anakin. 

The two Jedi exchange a look.

“We did.” Anakin admits. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I didn't forget about this. Quick poll: Am I saving Adi Gallia?


	15. Lawless 15

“And you didn’t think you should inform the the Security Committee?” Bail snaps. 

“I did.” Obi-Wan sighs. 

“But he was overruled by Yoda and Windu.” Anakin bites out. 

“What happened, Obi-Wan?” Padmé asks. 

“Several months ago there was a disturbance in the force. Master Yoda identified it as Maul, seemingly back from the dead for revenge. Not long after that Maul went to Raydonia. He slaughtered hundreds of innocents to draw me there. That is when we discovered he was working with Savage Oppress. I escaped, but so did they, and they began a rampage on the outer rim. EventuallyMaster Adi Gallia and I were dispatched to pick up their trail and found them attempting to raise an army of pirates.”

“But our information indicated they didn’t recruit their criminal conspirators until after the allied themselves with the Deathwatch.” Satine says.

“Yes, Maul was ultimately unsuccessful on Florrum.” Obi-Wan replies. 

“And yet he still brought his mad plot down on our peaceful people.” Satine snaps. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I'm still recapping, bear with me, please.


	16. Lawless 16

“Why weren’t they stopped?” Padmé demands. 

“When I returned to Coruscant, I briefed the Chancellor” Obi-Wan sighs, “He deemed Maul not a direct threat to the Republic and of no relevance compared to Dooku and the War.”

“No relevance?” Bail squawks.

Obi-Wan nods. “A personal matter that I had allowed to direct our attention away from the Separatist threat long enough."

“How could he say that? Maul is a Sith, and Savage was a direct minion for Dooku.” Padmé rubs her forehead in frustration. 

“Well he was technically right.” Anakin says.

All eyes in the room snap to the Jedi knight. 

“Mandalore is a Neutral System, so they weren’t a threat to the Republic.” Anakin tries to explain.

“So the people of Manadalore are worth less than those of your precious Republic?” Satine snaps. 

“I hate to say it,” Bail starts, “but in the eyes of the Chancellor, yes.” 

“And what of the Jedi?” Satine bites out at Obi-Wan. 

“No, of course not," Obi-Wan starts, “but, the War has put us in a difficult place.”

"In the end, Yoda ordered us to heed the words of the Chancellor and consider the matter closed.” Anakin explains.

“With the caveat, that we would act swiftly when Maul revealed himself again.” Obi-Wan continues. 

“But the Jedi did not act, did they?” Satine demands, rising to her feet to pace about the room. 

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchange a weary look. 

“I will not abandon my people.” Satine insists. 


	17. Lawless 17

“Auntie, we can’t do anything without the hearts of the people, and as much as I wish it wasn’t so, right now that belongs to DeathWatch.” Korkie says. 

Satine sighs. 

“That may not always be the case though.” Padmé says.

The Mandalorians look at the young senator with a flicker of hope in their eyes. 

“It was a Deathwatch splinter group that helped rescue you, correct?” Padmé asks.

“Yes.” Satine replies. 

“Why would they do that?” Bail asks in a leading kind of way.

"I suppose even a Mandalorian pacifist is better than an outsider.” Satine answers. 

“Which means as the truth of the situation spreads, so will your support.” Padmé explains. 

“But what will we do until our support is strong enough to act?” Lagos asks. 

“That’s what we need to figure out.” Bail admits. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll give this a week or two as is, then I'm going to go back and combine this into fewer chapters.   
> Next up: The Wrong Jedi


	18. Wrong Jedi 0

Anakin and Ahsoka stand face to face, the Coruscant sun setting behind them. 

"Why are you doing this?” Anakin begs to know. 

"The Council didn’t trust me, so how can I trust myself?” Ahsoka replies, almost pouting. 

"What about me? I believed in you. I stood by you.” Anakin demands.

"I know you believe in me, Anakin, and I’m grateful for that. But this isn’t about you. I can’t stay here any longer, not now.” Ahsoka replies. 

"The Jedi Order is your life. You can’t just throw it away like this. Ahsoka, you are making a mistake.” Anakin tries to persuade her. 

"Maybe, but I have to sort this out on my own, without the Council and without you.” Ahsoka is defiant. 

"I understand. More than you realize, I understand wanting to walk away from the Order.” Anakin says with sincerity. 

"I know.” Ahsoka fights tears as she walks away from the closest thing she ever had to a brother. 

She knows?Anakin thinks.Of course she knows. If anyone would know it would be his Snips. He knows she can’t stay here but...

“But that doesn’t mean you have to be alone.” 


	19. Wrong Jedi 1

The tears leak out of Ahsoka’s eyes. Anakin wraps his flesh arm around her shoulders and pulls her in to him. 

“Why are you making this more difficult than it already is?” She sniffles at him. 

“I’m just trying to help you, Snips.” Anakin whispers. “Please, don’t run again.” 

“I can’t stay here.” Ahsoka replies. 

“I know.” Anakin sighs. 

He takes a step down the stairs away from the Temple and hold out his hand. "Trust me.” He pleads. 


	20. Wrong Jedi 2

Padmé rushes out to her balcony where Anakin and Ahsoka are climbing out of an airspeeder. She wraps Ahsoka in a tight hug.

“Hey,” Anakin pouts. 

Padmé smirks and pulls Anakin in to the hug. Ahsoka is content, her future lies shattered and her past stained, her very world crumbling around her, but the Force hums in contentment; this is where she is supposed to be. 


	21. Wrong Jedi 3

Ahsoka watches the sun rise over the Coruscant skyline from Padmé’s balcony. The war had taken had taken simple moments like this from everyone. 

Anakin stumbles out of the apartment, still adjusting his Jedi robes. 

Ahsoka shakes her head, watching him. 

He takes a deep breath, and the happiness and peace around him fades away, and she is struck by the cold of the Jedi. 

“How do you do it, Master?” Ahsoka asks quietly. 

“That’s Skyguy to you, Snips, and do what?” Anakin replies taking a seat next to her. 

“Go back there, pretend, hide? Take your pick.” Ahsoka shrugs. 


	22. Wrong Jedi 4

Obi-Wan’s comm unit chimes softly. The Jedi Master rolls out of bed and fumbles for it. 

The slightly flickering blue image of Satine appears, and Obi-Wan smiles despite his exhaustion. 

“Obi? We just heard the news. How is Ahsoka?” The former Duchess asks. 

“No longer a Jedi.” Obi-Wan replies sadly. 

“The Council didn’t reinstate her?” Satine looks dumbfounded.

Obi-Wan shuffles into the kitchen of his small Jedi apartment and begins to make a cup of tea, “We did. She refused.”

“I can’t say I blame her.” Satine replies. 


End file.
